


Shave

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [36]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Good Bitch, Extreme Animal Abuse, Fear of blades, Multi, Puppy Play, Reek's POV, Sansa is mentioned, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw a post on facebook that had me thinking. it showed how the showverse Reek was always shaven, never grows more than a bit of scruff. the person gave thought to who was shaving him? was it the very man who flays him? was it the kennel master or myranda? huh.....so this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave

Very few things remind Reek of being a person, not a dog. And they are all terrifying, Reek wants to be a dog, a good boy like the good girls. It requires no thought, just obedience and the constant search for the simplest of joys. It was safe and Reek likes to be a good dog. Every seven days, very seldom does it go longer than that before Reek is called to be shaved.

Oh, how he hates it, hates, hates and loathes, all things he isn't allowed to feel. It won't matter, no one will see that anger of this dreaded thing, they only see the terror that overtakes any other emotion as he slinks closer, whining like a nervous bitch.

That is exactly what Ben calls him and gives a kick with a very large hard boot that Reek is well acquainted with. Reek will move faster then climb into the chair. He shakes badly and this worries him even more, he'll be shredded no matter how careful the barber is. And it is different, there is never a set person that does it, it is just done.

Most of the time it is Ben himself, he will swear at Reek, insult and tease him but generally is fast and careful with it. Rarely does he nick Reek and makes no fanfare or ceremony over it. It is done with the same precision that he grooms the dogs. If Reek has a choice, Ben is it. 

Regardless of who it is, Reek sits in the chair and leans back, baring his neck. Bad enough for a dog to sit in a real chair, worse to lean back and bare his neck to the predators as he lounges on their furniture. His teeth that are left chatter painfully, his few fingers curl into the wooden handles and his body quakes.

Until. Just as Ramsay had taught him in countless flaying sessions, Reek had to stay still when he saw a blade. So as soon as a hand picked up that shining blade, Reek's eyes bugged out and his body froze in whatever contortion it was twisting in. So many different hands hold the blade.

It makes Reek cry when the hand is so pretty and slender. In spite of dirt under her nails and some callouses that cream can't fix, Myranda's the most feminine thing to ever walk into the kennels. The same woman who masturbated herself to multiple orgasms while watching Ramsay castrate Theon Greyjoy.

She has the same tastes as Ramsay and several times she has hurt Reek, played games with him as Ramsay watched. Reek was almost as scared of Myranda as he was of Ramsay. Sometimes her father Ben would ask her to bathe all the dogs and add on a quick shave to Ramsay's peculiar little pet. Sweetly, Myranda would coo to the fearful Reek as she carefully drew the blade across his throat and face.

"What if I just started to accidentally nick you? I could give you a pretty map on your face, Reek? Or what if I slipped and you lost an ear? Poor thing, what would Ramsay do if you didn't hear him give you an order?" A few nicks here and there to make the boy sob harder and whine timidly, those large eyes begging her for a shred of mercy. Myranda had none and stops halfway through as she always does.

There is no one around but Myranda, Reek and even the wet dogs have gone to eat and dry themselves on clean straw. "What if I stop here and just tell Ramsay that his bitch was being unruly and I could not finish my task? What would Ramsay do then do you think? If you want me to finish you, you'll have to finish me first."

Myranda would rip the pet from the chair and toss the frail body to the floor with a clatter of bones that were followed by a cry of pain. Grinning, Myranda leans back in the chair and lifts her skirts, spreading her legs. With a sob, the half shaven broken dog, bitch, dog, goes and crawls to lick between her legs.

He hates her, wishes he could be a real dog and BITE, oh the bitch deserves it. So many things she has done to hurt him, to hurt others, encouraging and participating in the hunted and flayed victims. And when no one is looking, she sometimes hurts the real dogs. It was Myranda who caused a good amount of the injuries attributed to dogs fighting with each other. She has a glove that is woven with bits of sharp steel.

One time Reek watched in horror as Myranda sat down after removing a mother from her puppies. She gathered the puppies close and cooed to them as she began to pet them with seeming affection. They howled and made desperate sharp cries, squirming, trying to nip but not strong enough nor any real teeth yet. Myranda acted as if they loved it as much as she did and her breathing got heavier. Reek begged as the surrounding bitches howled and the mother of the pups drooled madly.

Reek could never  tell what he saw even when Ben thought the mother dog did it and she was strapped for it. So he licks this sadist he wants to see dead, preferably ripped to death by the hounds and that is what he thinks of while he makes her shudder in pleasure.

Then with her stink on his face and her taste greasily coating his tongue and roof of his mouth, he lets her shave the rest of his face. His eyes stay blank and and full of submissiveness fear. Only his thoughts of killing her get him through it.  

On occasion it was Ramsay himself though it was rare. When Reek first began recieve shaves they had been done by Ramsay until he felt Reek was behaved and timid enough. He shaved Reek when he bathed him as a reward, when Reek took Moat Caitlin for his Master, he was shaved by Ramsay. The day before Ramsay married Sansa, Reek was given another shave by his Master.

The icy eyes were full of warning for Reek and a dark joy of his upcoming games with his new bride. Reek was silent, he was still and he listened as his Master reminded him how to bring Sansa to the ceremony. Reek listened but he couldn't not be thinking of the blade, how easily it could flay his face instead. 

He thought of how kind and merciful Master was not to flay his face or neck or worse, there is always worse. Of course, he will try his hardest to obey but he has no idea how to get Sansa to touch him. She knows what he really is, knows who he used to be and now he is a filthy, disgusting whipped bitch of Ramsay's that no one would willingly come near.

If deep down a voice keeps trying to whisper that Sansa was his foster sister, he must help her, he concentrates on that blade sliding carefully along his face. He tells the voice, that blade could flay, we have to listen, we are a good dog, a good bitch, now please go away.

 

_Myranda's splattered on the stones and Sansa holding his hand, Reek climbs to the top of the wall. He tenses along with Sansa and then they fly. And stupidly, strangely, Reek's biggest thought was, if I live, if we make it, I am never shaving again._

 


End file.
